


Something More Beautiful Than Is There

by Lysippe



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, and some more angst, have all the angst, have some angst, here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysippe/pseuds/Lysippe
Summary: You feel, more than hear, the conversation that occurs when Johanna finally answers her phone, after two weeks of persistence. And you know, before she answers, who is on the other line.Johanna. Finally. Listen, do you know anything about what happened to—(She’s been here for a month. What are you smoking?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an amalgamation of iliveinfantasies' and my Joniss/pre-Joniss headcanons, because we both basically bleed angst. It's roughly as weird and fucked up as my Joniss usually is, so consider yourself warned.

You feel, more than hear, the conversation that occurs when Johanna finally answers her phone, after two weeks of persistence. And you know, before she answers, who is on the other line.

_Johanna. Finally. Listen, do you know anything about what happened to—_

(She’s been here for a month. What are you smoking?)

_What do you mean, she’s—_

(What do you mean, what do I mean? She showed up here a month ago and I couldn’t get her to leave. She’s like a termite infestation.)

That sounds about right.

It’s possible that you never mentioned to Johanna that you never told anyone you were leaving, not because you thought she would care, or because you thought she would ask questions, or even because you thought she would think worse of you for it. It’s possible that you actually are that chickenshit, and that the one thing you seem to be good at these days is not facing up to your own actions, so hey, as long as you were running—

And for a moment, you feel bad. Not for leaving, or for not telling anyone. Not even for depriving your children of their poor excuse for a mother. You just feel _bad_.

It’s the first thing you’ve felt in months.

“ _Brainless_. What the _actual fuck_ is wrong with you.”

It isn't a question.

Hand over the receiver, she hisses, “Take the fucking phone. _Talk_ to your _husband_.”

The word hits you like a slap to the face, hard and sharp.

And when you take the phone, the relief in Peeta’s voice makes bile rise up in your throat. “ _Katniss. Thank god_.”

Your voice comes out raw and hoarse when you say, “I _told_ you, I never wanted children.”

And the click of the phone receiver reverberates like a canon in your chest, and it makes you want to die a little bit.

Johanna takes the phone from your trembling hands without a word, and leaves you to yourself. You appreciate that about her.

It’s possible that Johanna wasn’t your ideal choice of places or people to run away to.

It’s possible she wasn’t even on the list.

But she’s the only person who hates you as much as you hate yourself, and you find that oddly comforting.


End file.
